Songs of love
by sumlind
Summary: While listening to love songs I wrote dabbles about what happens between Ichigo and Dark Ichigo (Shiro), influenced heavily by Nick Cave's songs that I listened to. Some dark, some fluffy, all IchigoXShiro, no lemon, T (only to be on the safe side). And the formatting went wrong, sorry :(


So, I just read Love Songs by MidnightEden234 on , it's a bleach song fanfic and the idea sounded fun. Surprisingly I wrote the entire thing in around an hour and then decided to post it... So i picked ten love songs (I, at least, think of them as love songs) from my favourite musician Nick Cave, put on the shuffle and in the time of the song (most around 4 minutes long, except Babe, I'm on fire which is 15 minutes) wrote whatever came to mind with Ichigo Kurosaki and his inner hollow (Dark Ichigo) or Shiro as I call him as the pairing for the short story. And this is what was born:

-Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters, I also don't own the songs (I noticed some words or sentences came straight from the lyrics, but they are part of my idea of Ichigo and Shiro's love story :)). The inspiration for this came from MidnightEden234, Nick Cave and my fangirl tendencies ;)

Chain of flowers

Ichigo sat under the tree fingers treading trough the soft grass and gazing up at the clear blue sky. He thought on the recent strange behaviour of his hollow and his own feelings. Ichigo kept dreaming about his white reflection and waking up to find white blossoms on his pillow. Also every time he was annoyed or tired or sad he felt a warmth envelope him like a spiritual hug. The hollow was being kind, teaching him and helping, listening and insistent about spending time together. Ichigo was confused, but what was confusing him most were his own feelings, since he did not mind, at all, in fact he started to wish more of Shiro, more of his presence and flowers. He started to think that everything was alright, just as it should be.

Henry Lee

He trusted him, he loved him, he gave his King everything even every feeling he had. He wanted to be with him always, always near. He changed his soul for his king and yet he was betrayed. His King used him, hurt him and locked him away in the darkness, to be forgotten. Then the King gave his love to another and slowly erased the darkness inside. Shiro faded, bit by bit, broken and alone, never once loved. And his King destroyed him until only hate and anger and the memory of betrayal remained and then the darkness made it rain blood.

Into my arms

He was alone in darkness, ignored until the day his light came, at first the light screamed, hurt and angry. He responded in kind, surprised and not knowing what to do. But slowly his light opened his arms and welcomed him, and he went. Searching for kindness and needing the warmth. He found his everything in the embrace of his light, so he gave his all to protect and to have. He was held close and he never wanted to stray. He started believing, for his light believed to, he loved and was loved in return.

Love letter

Ichigo knew that he had no right, but what he felt he could ignore no more, no matter what others thought or did. He wanted to go forward; he could not endure it anymore. He will stop pretending, he will try to reach the heart inside his darkness. If he is true, and if he gives his all, every last drop of love he has it will be alright. He will do it right, he can not afford to make another mistake, he promises to never hurt the other again. The world seemed to lose its colour without Shiro by his side, so he will beg and plead and hope that his love reaches his hollow and he dreams of Shiro returning.

Brompton's Oratory

As I climb from the darkness to step into the light radiating from you I wish to stop the time, so that I could forever bask in your presence. As you look at me, reach for me and touch me I break apart and for a moment I wish I were made of stone, but then you put me back together with your kiss. I am nothing without you and as I gaze at your beauty for a moment I can't believe that you are mine. I drink up your presence and my weak legs make me kneel before you. I am giving in and devoting my everything, waiting and belonging to you. I am nothing without you, so please don't make me go

Straight to you

I look at his orange hair and how the light makes it shine. I see his smile at me and I am lost, I lean towards him and press my lips against his. And the feeling inside makes me come undone, I am captured. But then he pushes me away, makes me hide, so that he can keep pretending for his shinigami friends. I am a hollow, we can never be. But it's alright as long as I can gaze at him, as long as I can love him and he caresses me, needs me. I will keep coming back and giving him my all. He has captured me, so I will keep returning every time he calls.

Supernaturally

Here in your side-wise world I hide and watch you. Sometimes you come looking for me, it's only when you need something from me. You will only use me, yet I answer your call, time and again. I know not what else to do. Everything I try doesn't seem to work, you keep leaving me behind. I pine for you, I do everything for you, you who are my everything. But you ignore me and even then I surrender to you. So please don't leave again, I'm lonely without you here. I try to hold you, I try to chain you, still somehow you manage to break free. Forever you go to save others leaving me behind. You have bewitched me so please baby, don't go, not again.

Jesus of the moon

I sit beside you, watching your pale face illuminated in the moonlight, your white hair almost sparkling. I don't know why I feel the way I do, I don't know what to do, but I think it may be time for a change. Because I can't pretend that I don't want you anymore. So I lean over you and kiss your pale lips. You stir and I see your shining golden ayes widen in surprise. I press further and as your beautiful eyes slip closed again you allow me entrance. Our tongues dance together now.

Babe, I'm on fire

"Ichigo!" I whisper and it seems to echo in this empty sideways world. "Ichigo, stop resisting," I continue, because he is here and I know he is listening. And he knows I want him, he just doesn't believe it quite yet. I know how my eerie but seductive whispers affect him. I know because this world tells me everything about my Ichigo, I know him better than anyone, even better than he knows himself. So I know what to say and do to bring down that wall he's trying to build. "Ichigo, your sweet blush keeps drawing me in," he shivers at the sound of his name and he is blushing by the end of the sentence. "You can't escape my eyes, they keep searching for your delicious body," and that makes him flinch so I soften it "You are so perfectly beautiful, my King, I can't stop myself. Your pretty chocolate eyes make me melt." As I add a soft half moan at the end and it works perfectly as his cheeks are aflame now. "Ichigo, I want you, all of you, I care for you." I see he doesn't believe me, so I press further "I need you," he is standing frozen, leaning against a wall for support, "I crave you" and he gasps. "I want your lips against mine" and he traces the bottom one with his finger. "I want to listen to your voice," he is shaking faintly, "Your moans," I can see he is trying to forcibly recollect himself now. "I want to hear your groans as my hands trace down your chest," and he slides down the wall, his hand travelling down to his stomach "I want to taste you." And I slowly make my way closer "I want to lick you all over." his eyes are boring into mine as I come before him "I want to kiss you," and I almost do, but before that "Ichigo, I am yours." I lean in the softness. He sighs slightly, his hands in my hair and mouth opening invitingly. Now to seal the deal "I'm yours 'cause I love you."

Electric Alice

We lay together under the moon and stars. Our hands linked together, and I look at you, your silver skin seems to shine in pale moonlight. I can't stop myself as I bring you close, to feel your arms around me as I give in. I can feel your breath I giggle as you blow on a sensitive spot and fell like a little child again, safe with you beside me. Soon I bring you down on top of me so that your white hair sparkles with light of moon above us.


End file.
